


Rugburn

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: 30 Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Floor Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was a typical rainy day in London, and the Doctor and Rose Tyler were soaked to the bone.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rugburn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookyknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyknight/gifts).



> A huge thanks to [Trin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonish/works) for helping me work this out into smut, and all the other chat ladies who helped me break through to get right down to business.
> 
> Prompt by [Spooky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyknight/works).

It was a typical rainy day in London, and the Doctor and Rose Tyler were soaked to the bone. It hardly mattered, though, because as soon as the door to their new home closed, they were frantically removing their clothes. The bag containing their take-out fell first, luckily keeping everything in, their jackets, shirts, and vests soon followed. They weren't doing away with the wet material for the logical reasons one might think, however. Sure, it was a smart move to take them off and get warm as soon as possible to lessen the risk of a cold or, worse, pneumonia. Rose and the Doctor's reasoning was a little less sensible and much more base. They wanted each other. _Now_.

The Doctor growled as he watched Rose struggle with her jeans, the heavy material clinging to her skin. He'd just shucked off his blue pinstriped trousers and pants, and he couldn't help himself. Pushing her against the wall, he brought his lips straight to her pebbled nipples, the dark pink tips calling out to him. He sucked and nibbled, grinning as he gently blew on them, and watched her shiver for other reasons besides the cold. His hands weren't idle, shoving Rose's jeans off the rest of the way down. Stepping back so she could kick them aside, he was upon her once again, arms lifting her up so his erection rubbed against her hot centre, her legs wrapped around his narrow waist.

He felt her tug at his hair in order to claim his lips with hers, sucking his lower lip harshly before soothing it with her tongue. He groaned, his hips thrusting up. He needed to have her soon. When one thrust shoved her too hard against the wall, however, and a cry of pain muffled by his mouth, he pulled away. This wouldn't do. He smiled when she kept hold of him, unwilling to let him go. With an arm braced around her back and a hand on her rump to keep her from sliding down, he walked them into the living room, piles of boxes shoved against the wall. He laid her down in the middle of the room, on the blanket they had spread out on the carpeted ground.

For a split second, the Doctor recalled their dinner, but the thought quickly evaporated. He let out a loud moan and looked down, seeing Rose sitting up, her back arched up as she bent to take his cock in her mouth. He threaded his fingers through her blonde hair, but didn't control her movements, simply followed along as she bobbed in and away, cursing when she'd suck him for a moment, and whimpering in need when she stayed still. Rose would be the death of him and it would be a delicious way to go, but not like this. Not today, anyway. Before she could take him back in her mouth once more, he used his other hand to gently push at her shoulder, wanting her on her back.

She gave in and, at the sight of her red and glistening lips, he attacked once again, his mouth on hers, getting a hint of himself mixed in with a flavour that was simply Rose. He moaned, unable to contain the pleasure he felt and unable to put into words. The Doctor skipped the scenery and went right for the bounty, drinking in the whimper that escaped her as he parted her, inserting two fingers and humming contentedly when he found her ready. He placed his forearms near her head, scooting in closer to align himself properly, biting his tongue when he felt the rasp of the carpet on his calves, the blanket having bunched up underneath him. He ignored the sting as he delved it, groaning at the feel of her.

Though he enjoyed having her mouth on him, there was nothing quite like this, being united with her, as if they were truly one being. It could be part of his telepathic abilities, but he was sure a good fraction of it was his humanness. Connecting with the one woman who loved him, whom he would love for the rest of his life (and lives, he knew, for the other him was still the same man).

"Hey," a voice whispered, a hand coming up to his cheek.

His eyes snapped open and he looked into dark amber eyes, searchingly, needing to find… something.

Rose stared right back, affirming, "I'm here and you're here. This is us, right here, right now. Alright?"

Just like that, he was back, though he'd never really left, judging by the ache of his thighs and the burning on his knees. Oh yeah, that would leave a mark. "Alright," he breathed out, pushing her legs off his waist and closer to her, pistoning in and out desperately. As her moans increased, the Doctor was sure he was rubbing _something_ at the right angle; he was thankful for he was too close to the breaking point and didn't know if he'd be able to stop. He increased his pace, stiffening when he felt her inner walls clench around him and hold. "Rose!" he cried out, feeling her ripple around him and capturing lips once more.

A lull washed over them, their breaths mingling together, almost drowning out the sound of the pouring rain outside.

"My Doctor," Rose murmured, nuzzling the sparse hair on his chest.

"My Rose," he returned, turning them so they could lay on their sides and making sure they were still connected, unable to separate from her quite just yet. He'd get up in a little bit and clean them up, he promised, his eyes drifting shut.

The Doctor woke up, two hours and fifty seconds later. The sight of Rose cuddled up close to him made his singular heart beat faster. It felt too full; it could never contain the love he felt for the blonde human, so he swore to himself then and there he'd show her every day. His softened cock was now resting on her thigh and he sighed, a bit regretful to be parted from her. When he got up to use the loo and grab a wet cloth, he hissed silently. After grabbing the comforter they'd left folded on top of one of the boxes and covering Rose with it, he made his way to the en suite. Turning on the light and blinking momentarily, he looked down. His knees and legs were red, chaffed from the bloody carpet. He couldn't wait to remove each and every ugly patch from this house. Then he and Rose could truly begin living their life together.

But first, he'd set up their bed. He could always take it apart again when it came time to pull off the carpet that also invaded what was to be their room. The Doctor nodded to himself, a smile that would not be wiped off for anything, even the stinging on his legs. Grabbing one of the fruity-smelling lotions Rose liked so much and rubbing some on his legs to sooth the pain a bit, he hurried back to her.

The Doctor cleaned her up and, unable to help himself, licked her inner thigh just a bit, tasting their mingled come and humming in satisfaction. He chuckled when she twitched, but didn't wake. Not wanting to be away from her again, he tossed the cloth to the side and laid back down next to her where she automatically rolled up next to him. Murmuring a soft goodnight, he kissed her on the top of her head and joined her in dreaming.


End file.
